Fairy Drabbles
by Koumiko Sempai
Summary: Pleins de petits drabbles sur fairy tail Derniers Drabble:Conana (Cobra x Kinana)
1. Drabble 1-Nalu

Bonjour,donc voila je me lance dans les drabbles sur les couples (principalement) de Fairy Tail et quelque d'autre guildes ^-^

Donc le premier sera sur un Nalu tout mignon

Si vous voulez un couple en particulier demande moi :)

* * *

 _POV Lucy_

Je le regarde,mon mari qui dort paisiblement à mes coté,tout près de moi.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur moi, je le sens respire près de moi, je le sens vivre près de moi.

Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, ils sont si doux si beau,il es si beau, si parfait…il es juste parfait, il m'a donné tellement de bonheur dans ma simple vie que je pensais vide.

Tu mas offert une guilde, des amis,ton amour et une merveilleuse petite étoile que j'aime de tout mon coeur,merci de me donné tellement de bonheur, merci de m'aime chaque jour et de me lance un de ces sourire qui me font craque, merci. Natsu pour ce que tu as fais de moi:

Une femme comble

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila mon tout premier drabble ne soyeux pas trop sévère avec moi :(

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et désole pour les fautes qui reste *^*


	2. Drabble 2-Gruvia

Donc voici le deuxième drabble ^-^

Sur un petit Gruvia

* * *

 _POV Gris_

Enfin le jour J,mon petit Silver va bientôt arrivé.

Je suis si content mais aussi tellement stressé,ma femme est toute seule dans cette salle entoure de pleins d'inconnus et…

A NON GREY NE RECOMMENCE PAS…mais bon quoi mon bébé va bientôt naître et

-Grey Fullbuster?

-OUI , c'est moi!comment va ma femme?!et mon bébé?!pourquoi vous ne répondez pas?!Ho mon dieu ils sont morts?!

-Calme vous,votre femme va très bien,et votre bébé veut vous voire.

Je suis enfin père,je suis enfin père!Je rentre le plus vite possible dans la salle d'accouchement,et je la vois plus belle que jamais avec notre enfant dans les bras,je m'approche de ma femme, puis je vois sa…:

-MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN SILVER!C'EST UNE PETITE JUVIA!

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila donc voici le deuxième drabble de la série ^-^

J'espère qui vous à plus et désole pour les fautes *^*


	3. Drabble 3-Stingerva

Voila le troisième drabble ^-^

sur un petit Stinerva

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

-Pourquoi toi?

Pourquoi,toi et pas une autre?

Pourquoi,il à fallut que je tombe amoureux de toi?

Pourquoi,tu ma finalement choisis moi et pas un autre?

Pourquoi,je t'aime à la folie maintenant?

Mais surtout pourquoi,à tu choisis un gars comme moi?

-Tout simplement car je suis ta tigresse et toi mon dragon.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila vraiment tout petit,donc je suis presque que sur que personne ne pourra me dire qu'il y à une faute ^-^bref j'espère qu'il vous a plu


	4. Drabble 4-Gale

Et voici un petit Gale,et un tout petit Nalu en fond

* * *

-Alors Lu-chan,sa fait combien de temp?

-Trois semaine,je n'en peux plus,et toi avec Gajeel?

Levy regardais son amie un peux inquiète de la situation et surtout pour la suite, mais pour elle:

-Sa vient de commence…aide-moi Lucy,je n'en peut plus de leur saison d'amour des dragons!Je ne veux plus faire des galipettes du matin jusqu'au soir!

Plus Levy commença à pleurer comme une enfant dans les bras de son amie.

Et oui être marié à un dragon c'était sa.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

J'avais commence de l'écris hier avec une idée précise,je me suis endormie et je n'ai rien trouve pour la phrase de fin ce matin *^*sinon j'espère que sa vous à plu et désole pour les fautes :D


	5. Drabble 5-Lumi

Bonjour,donc voila une série de Drabble qui à pour thème la fête des mère.

Pour se premier drabble ce un Lumi (c'est Luxus et Mirajane mais je ne sais pas le nom de ce couple *^*)

* * *

 _Introduction:_

 _La fête des mères,un magnifique jour pour toute les mères de la planète,voici comment leur famille on fêter cette événement:_

* * *

Chez les Drear:

Notre Mirajane était tranquillement allonge sur son lit le jour de sa fête,elle ne s'attendais à aucun cadeau venant de son nouveaux née et encore moins de son luxus mais celui-ci avait préparé quelque choses au plus grand bonheur de Mirajane:

-Joyeux fête des mè -il en s'approchant de femme pour l'embrasse

-Ce n'est pas au enfant de souhaite sa?Dit-elle amusée

-Si mais comme bébé ne peux pas donne un cadeau à maman,et bas ces papa qui s'en -il avec un regard de perver

Mirajane qui avait très bien compris les allusions de son mari,l'attrapa par le col et comment sa à le déshabille:

-Finalement,maman préfère le cadeau de papa.

Puis Mirajane reçue son cadeau de fête des mères et je peux vous dire qu'elle en étais comble.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Voila voila,j'espère qu'il vous à plu et le prochain pour le thème fête des mères arrive bientôt ^-^

Et désole pour les fautes *^*


	6. Drabble 6-Ormi

Bonjour,donc voici un petit Mirajane x orga pour Ayano ^^j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Sinon je te remercie énormément pour ton commentaire sa ma fais très plaisir ^^ et merci pour tes encouragement ^^

* * *

Mirajane avait toujours été attirée par la foudre. Depuis enfant elle aimait la regarder par la fenêtre les jours de pluie, ou même entendre le tonnerre.

Puis un jour elle le rencontra,sa foudre à elle et rien cas elle.

Mirajane avait littéralement eu le coud de foudre pour ce cher Orga.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Bon voila j'espère qu'il t-à plu,et désole si ce n'est pas le cas,c'est la premier fois que j'en fais un *^*

Ps:J'ai utilisée ton site,il es vraiment génial ^-^merci


	7. Drabble 7-Nalu

Bonjour,donc me revoilà pour un Nalu ^-^  
SPOIL si vous ne lisez pas les scans

* * *

 _POV Zeref:_

Je le sais,pour que E.N.D me tuer il faut que je lui prenne une personne de cher,mais qui?

Je cherche et je cherche mais rien, une personne de la guilde pourrais marché…mais si je prends qu'un simple camarade sa ne marchera pas,il s'énerverai mais je réussirai quand même à le battre.

Il faut que je trouve LA personne qu'il chérie le plus au monde…Ignir étant déjà mort,je ne vois que…la jeune fille blonde!

Lucy,pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé avant,il faut que je tue son âme-soeur et je suis sûre qu'il pourras enfin me tuer.

A très bientôt petit frère.

* * *

Note de l'auteur.

Voila j'espère qu'il vous as plu ^-^ et désole si il reste des fautes *^*

Ps:Merci Ayano pour ton commentaire,je suis contente qu'il tes plu ^^


	8. Drabble 8-Nalu

Bonjour/Bonsoir, donc voici un drabble spéciale Halloween, le texte à été inspire par l'image poste ce Lundi par Mashima lui même ^^

Sinon Joyeux Naluween ^^

* * *

J'étais un vampire et elle une humaine,

mais ont s'aimaient,

d'un amour impossible,

mais je ne pouvait vivre sans elle, elle était tout pour moi.

Le soir d'Halloween je la mordis,

pour qu'elle sois mienne à tout jamais.

* * *

Voila, bon sa fais très très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de drabble ^^' donc voila (je n'ai pas trouvé de fin à cette phrase -')

Sinon je vais sûrement reprend à en réécrit si vous en voulez un dites le moi ^^


	9. Drabble 9-Elfgreen

Bonjour/Bonsoir,donc voici ton drabble spéciale elfgreen (je crois que c'est sa ^^) entour cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire sa ma fais très plaisir en espérant qu'il te plaise ^^

* * *

J'avais toujours rêve de trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'un beau prince parfait,

Puis un jour je le rencontras mon prince à moi,

il n'étais pas le plus beau,

n'y le plus intelligent

et encore moins le plus galant.

Mais il sus brise mon coeur de pierre, et pour rien n'au monde je ne changerais mon Elfman, car c'était lui le prince le plus parfait.

* * *

Voila,j'espère qu'il t'a plu ^^,sinon si vous en voulez un en particulier n'hésite pas ^^


	10. Drabble 10-Zervis

Bonjour/Bonsoir donc voici un drabble mais particulier, une amie à moi avait l'image en fond d'écran je l'ai trouvé tellement jolie que je l'ai traduit

L'image provient de «nanakoblaze »

Bonne lecture

* * *

Mavis regarda le ventre tout rond de Lucy, mais que pouvait bien ressentir une femme enceinte?:

-Lucy, ont ressent quoi quand t'on es enceinte?J'ai entendu dire que le mois prochain tu accouches.

-Ha…oui..c'est complique et douloureux des fois,mais…Natsu es si excite et heureux de devenir père, que j'en n'oublie la douloure.

-Je vois…j'aimerais que Zeleph ressente sa aussi, il serait un bon père…mais ma maladie…je ne peux pas lui donne d'enfant, j'ai vraiment envie de s'avoir ce qu'on ressent…

Mavis sentit les larmes perlé sur ces yeux, elle voulait devenir mère, elle aussi voulait que son mari ressente cette joie

-Yo, je suis rentre Luce!

-Mavis…dit-un Zeleph triste, il avait tout entendu, s'avoir que sa femme était triste était la pire des tortures.

Le soir Mavis et Zeleph étaient dans leur lit, puis Zeleph décida de parle:

-Mavis, à propos de cette après-midi..

-Zeleph, je suis désole…j-je ne peux te donne une grande et joyeuse famille…a cause de ma maladie,ont pourras essayer autant de fois, je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant…désole

-Mavis-Il pris sa femme dans ces bras-Non…toi et moi me suffit, tu fait mon bonheur...

-La façon dont tu regarde Natsu et Lucy, je sais que tu veut être comme eux, avoir un enfant mais…

Zeleph mis sa main délicatement sur la joue de sa femme:

-Zeleph.

-Tu sais, ont peux toujours adopte un enfant, vrai?

-Oui, je serais une bonne mère!

-Heu?Une bonne mère?Es tu sûre que je ne vais pas prendre soin plutôt d'autre enfant comme toi?

-ZELEPH!

* * *

Voila, j'espère que la traduction es correcte, enfin j'espère que sa vous à plu


	11. Drabble 11-Stingnerva

Bonjour/Bonsoir, donc voici un petit Stingnerva un de mes couples préfère ^^

en espérant qu'il vous plaisez

Bonne lecture

* * *

Sting aimait sa femme, il l'aimait à en mourir, il ferait tout pour son bonheur, il décrocherait la lune pour sa Minerva mais la elle lui en demandait vraiment trop!:

-Allez Sting chérie pour -elle avec ces yeux d'enfant, qui par hasard fessait craque son cher mari.

Il essaya de résisté mais sa femme gagnait toujours:

-Très bien, mais plus jamais je ne retourne cherche les capotes!

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous à plu ^^

Message à toi Fairy Tail fan, merci pour ton com's ^^ des que je retrouve de l'inspiration pour une autre fiction je te promet je te fais ta fiction sur Elfgreen ^^ sinon tu pourras les retrouve sur mon autre fic (jme fais de la l'auto pub)

Sinon si vous en voulez un en particulier dite le moi. ^^


	12. Drabble 12-Gruvia

Bonjour/Bonsoir, oui je sors beaucoup de Drabble en ce moment mais les truc cours c'est plus simple que les chapitres à mille mots.

Sinon bonne lecture

* * *

Grey était jaloux

Oui, très jaloux

Et possessif aussi, un peux trop d'ailleurs

La légende raconte que si vous parlez plus de trente seconde à sa Juvia, il écrirait votre nom sur sa liste « des rivaux amoureux à détruire»

* * *

Voila j'espère qu'il vous as plu ^^ j'ai trouvé sa drôle un Grey qui écrit le nom de ces rivaux ^^

Pour toi Fairy Tail fan, j'attends toutes tes idées avec impatience ^^


	13. Drabble 13-Royu

Bonjour/Bonsoir, donc voila un autre drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plairas et bonne lecture.

* * *

J'étais l'ombre et elle mon étoile.

Elle à éclaire mes ténèbres.

Illumine ma vie.

Et pour rien n'au monde je ne perdrais mon étoile .

* * *

Voila, j'espère qu'il vous as plu et à bientôt ^^

Sinon, si vous en voulez un en particulier dites le moi.


	14. Drabble 14-Nalu

Bonjour/bonsoir désole pour ma très grande inactivité, mais j'ai eu une très grande flemme(les cours, problème …) m'enfin bref je suis de retour!

* * *

-Bébé, ça va bien?

-Mouais…

-Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure?

Il se retourne et me fais ces yeux doux…arg tout sa pour sa?!

-Bon…je te laisse être le dragon…

Il se retourne et ce jeter à mon cou, puis m'embrasse fougueusement:

-Ho merci, ma Luce!

-Bon maintenant,tu voudrais bien revenir dans le salon pour termine la parti de Monopoly?

Il me fait un signe de la tête, et repars dans notre salon…vraiment tout sa car j'avais pris le dragon…il es vraiment irrécupérable mon Natsu.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voila, j'espère qu'il vous auras plu!

Et, donne moi votre avis! ^-^


	15. Drabble 15-Stingerva

Bonjour/bonsoir, donc voici un petit Drabble tout mignon ^-^

Bonne lecture

* * *

-Papa?

-Oui, ma tigresse? dit-il d'une voix douce

-Pourquoi, tu es tombé amoureux de maman?

-Eh…et bien…je ne serais pas te le dire, c'est venue comme sa.

-Et, pourquoi elle es tombée amoureuse de toi?Dit-elle les yeux pleine d'étoile

-Je dirais car je suis le plus -il d'un regard fier

-Mais tonton Rog es plus beau, et pourtant elle t'a choisis toi.

Le coeur de notre pauvre Sting se brisas, donc sa fille le trouvais moins beau que ce satané Rog?…:

-Je suis rentrée!

-Maman!

-Minerva, pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de moi?

Elle le regarda surprise , puis souris tendrement:

-Car j'ai toujours rêvé d'un prince charmant qui serais faire fondre mon coeur. Dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Donc voila, un petit Stingnerva tout mignon comme je l'ai aime ^-^

Donne moi votre avis ^-^

Ps:N'oublie pas si vous en voulez un en particulier dites le moi


	16. Drabble 16-Conana

Bonjour/bonsoir, donc voici un petit Drabble sur un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement, j'espère qu'il vous plairas

* * *

Cobra était près, il le s'avait de tout façon que sa Kinana allait retourne chez Fairy Tail.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait plu ce séparé d'elle.

Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, mais elle devait repartir chez sa famille.

Avant de l'a quitté il lui dit ces dernier mots:

-Je t'aime Kinana, à très bientôt.

Puis il partit retrouve lui aussi sa famille, laissant sa bien aimée derrière lui.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Ho… :'( je trouve sa triste :'( mais bon je ferais une suite à ce Drabble je ne veux pas de bad- end ou de sad-end quelque chose comme sa ^-^

J'espère qu'il vous auras plu


End file.
